The Wait is Over
by EmilylovesEdwardCullen
Summary: There is no Bella. Rihanna moves to Forks to earn her high school degree to please her grandmother. When she meets the Cullen, she discovers something that could risk her career, her life, and most importantly the love of her life.
1. Welcome

The limo pulled up to a couple of brick buildings with huge white (well suppose to be white) numbers. I'd never been to high school before but now with my career shooting up, this was my last chance.

I had promised my Gran that I would go to high school and then collage. Being 97 I only had so long to make good on my promise. I looked into the mirror and teased my read curly hair.

I felt my door open and my driver stuck his hand out with a "Goodmoring, Miss Rihanna." I smiled politely and stepped out to a crowd of teenagers cranning there necks to get a peek at the new superstar student. Some stared at my skippy outfit.

Some whispered rumors about how I was the new school slut. I yelled,"Hey, move it!" They ran off towards the front doors of the school. After scaring the shit out of most of them the parking lot was stranded expect for a couple of pale people that had just gotten out of a Volvo. I walked over and smiled.

"Sorry to bother you but could you point to the office." All of them turned then and to my suprise they looked beautiful. One had spikey hair that oddly reminded me of a pixie and was holding hands with a blond headed guy who looked like he was in pain.

Then was a burly guy with brown locks and a dimpled face that had his arms wrapped around a blond that made every girl in the room take a hit towards their self esteem.

Then there was a handsome young man who gave me a crooked smile. All of them had golden eyes and bruises that looked like they had just suffered a broken nose but all of their features were perfectly straight.

"Oh My GOD, you're, you're...RIHANNA!" the pixie girl screamed. "It's Roybn," I say smiling,"and you are?" "The girl that just screamed is Alice, and next to her is Jasper. The blond bimbo is Rose and the body builder is Emmett. Oh, and I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." Edward such a old name. I blushed.

"So can one of you show? And could you hurry it's fucking frezeeing." I shivered. "Sure," said the guy Edward pointed out as Emmett. Then he did somthing I really didn't expect at all. He throw me on his shoulder and ran towards a brick building. I busted out laughing. I saw the others run after us.

I moved so that I was sitting on his shoulder. I turned my head towards the rest of his friends and said "Race you!" I jumped off his shoulder throwing my shoes to the ground. I did a cartwheel with no hands. It felt nice to let go and have fun.

I made it to the building first with Edward in second. "Did anyone grab my shoes?" I asked and they looked at each other and all of us busted out laughing. I saw Alice come in with my shoes. Did she just get here?

"Thanks" I said hooking my shoes back on. "Anytime!" she squealed. "So you wanna sit with us at lunch," I heard somone say as I took my stack of papers from Mrs. Cope. "Are you sure?" I said looking down. "Of course!" Edward said. "O.K." I took my map out and tried to find where building 6 was.

"That map is no good it's worser than having a monkey give directions." Emmett said. I peered over towards him and saw that Rose was no where to be seen. Edward guessed what I was thinking and said,"She's at her fashion club."

I hadn't noitced before but Edward's voice was so veletly and was a beautiful song to be song. Just his voice made me shiver with lust. "Well we should head to class," Jasper said pulling my from my dirty thoughts. "Yeah, see ya at lunch."

**LUNCH**

After Gym I followed the rush of kids that were headed to the lunch room. I easliy spoted my new friends at a table in the corner but before I could even take a step an arm pulled me back.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," a snoty voice said. "Well, nice to meet you now let go of my arm," I said in my bitchy voice. "Whatever, Loser" she said walking away. I sighed.

I started walking towards them fluffing my hair out of habit. "Hi,"I said smiling as I sat next to Edward. "Hello," they said in harmony. "So, I was wondering, how do you know each other?" I asked them.

"Oh, we're all siblings," I had a look of disbelif on my face so she continued,"We're foster kids. Our mom Esme can't have children so she adopted us. And our father Carlisle works in the hospital, he's a doctor." "Cool," was all I could muster.

After a couple minutes of silence Emmett said,"Let's play truth of dare!" "Sure," we all said. "Okay, Bella you go first since you haven't played truth of dare cullen style," Alice said and Emmett pouted but kept queit.

"Okay, Emmett Truth of Dare?" I asked and he nearly screamed,"DARE!" "Hmmmm...alright, I dare you to lick the floor." I said confident that he would chicken out but to my supprise he gladly jumped out of his seat and gave the floor a lick.

"EEEEWWWW!" I screamed. Everyone turned their heads and all of their experesions held a look of concern for somone's mental stage. "Your turn." I said skinking back into my seat.

"Alice truth or dare," and she replied,"truth" "Have you ever hated fashion?" I expected her to say no because she was wearing somthing I was sure I saw on the red carpet.

After staring at her in shock (I just couldn't believe she mumbled a febble yes) she said,"Robyn, truth or dare?" "Dare, I'm no chicken." She thought for a moment and then a evil look appeared on her pale face.

"Sing a song in front of the whole school right now." "Okay...What's the catch?" I mean she knew of all people that I was a professal singer so why dare me to do my job? "You have to touch yourself while your doing it!" That's the catch. WTF! Well, why not make her feel happy.

I got up and climbed on an empty table after Alice ran to their car to grab an instrumental C.D. "Hey, you guys wanna party or what!" I yelled over the noise. Then I heard a chours a yeahs and the music started.

_**eenie, meenie, minie, mo get ya by ya toe if ya want to let him go**_

_**[Rihanna] Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more they are falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout**_

_**Who you think you getting with that high let me freak ya you got me mistaken if you thinking you gon get it easy first of all you got to know that I'm no the one think you getting something baby, you aint getting none**_

_**all you need to know that I'm a 2 times five load it, cock i, aim it baby, boom bye bye set your standards lower baby you're aiming too high matter of fact your friend looks better so (huh) good bye**_

_**Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more they are falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout**_

_**oh-yeah-yeah oh-oooooh oh-yeah-yeah oh-oooh-oh oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah**_

_**[Nicki Minaj] Ex-ex-excuse me but who are you, fixing the be(?) let them muthaf-cker know there's plenty fish in the sea and you sweating me cause we got the tightest (?) but I couldn't find that thing with a microscope**_

_**give me dom dom-da-da-da-da-da-dom-dom-dom I aint tripping on your money, money, long, long, long got my own TV production company so tell her bout it hit me,silly anyway**_

_**Ri-Ri what rhymes with your name freely? money got you vacationing in Chile don't you wanna sit on the (?) like realy realy really no for real, really? laid down on the beach they be feeding me cat-fishes cause it's raining men, fat b-tches**_

_**[Rihanna] they are falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout**_

_**oh-yeah-yeah oh-oooooh oh-yeah-yeah oh-oooh-oh oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah**_

_**I said ay, outta my way, with my lady (?) living good, doing big things dancing dont pay, player keep the money, I can buy my own brain up in the club, see me coming, dime a dozen so it don't mean nothing to me and I aint even worry bout you cause there's plenty more fish in the sea**_

_**eenie, meenie, minie, mo get ya by ya toe if ya want to let him go**_  
><em><strong>[Rihanna] Ladies don't worry cause they got plenty more they are falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out falling like the rain so we aint running out oh its raining men girl what you worry 'bout<strong>_

_**oh-yeah-yeah oh-oooooh oh-yeah-yeah oh-oooh-oh oh-yeah-yeah-yeah-oh-woah-woah-woooah (repeated)**_

I got a round of aplase from everyone. I knew I could hardly rap Nikki's part. I walked over to our table to see all of the guys mouths hanging open. "Like the show?" I asked Edward and he just took my hand and lead my to the jantor's closet and locked the door.


	2. The Concert

After the jantior's closet (which really was random and stuipd because I barely knew him at all), we were always together. He would walk me to class and kiss me on my doorstep**(house on profle)**, and even call me to say goodnight.

He's the perfect boyfriend. I even dreamed about us getting married and that hasn't happened to me in a long time. So anyways Forks first basketball game of the season was coming up in three days and of course Rihanna had to perform before the game.

Speaking of which, Alice throw a fit over not making my costume and it upsets me, a lot. It wasn't the fit or the costume that hurt me but the fact that she wanted to be a part of me that really isn't me.

I opened the door of my limo and got in. I poured myself a glass of wine and started practicing my vocals.

**Three days later**

Somone throw my costume on and pulled me to side stage. I graded a bottle of water and gulped it down. Then started cracking my kunckles. Make-up artist added more eye shadow and started talking amongest themsevles.

The D.J finally said,"Now give it up for Rihanna!"

I through my emtpy water bottle to the crowd who screamed even louder.

"So let's give it up for the Sartans!"I said as the basketball team ran across the stage to see their girlfriends and brag.

I got on the platform that was raised higher then the stage and started the concert.**(Video on profle)**

**I know a girl named nikki, I guess you could say she was a sex fiend, met her in a hotel lobby masterbating with magenzes.**

**She said how'd like to waste some time and the lights went out and nikki started to grid.**

**_(P.S I'M NOT WRITING THE WHOLE SONG SO GO TO MY PROFLE AND LISTEN TO IT! P.'S CALLED DARLING NIKKI)_**

Next was my favorite out of all of my songs, S&M.

**Na na na na Come on, come on, come on (x8)**  
><strong>Na na na na<strong>

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

**Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Outta box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M**

**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong Aand meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me**

**Na na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na) Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it**

**S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M**

I saw the Cullens in the front row. All seven of them. What would Mr. and Mrs Cullen think of me now. Oh well!

**Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah Oh Yeah**

**They can say whatever Ima do whatever No pain is forever Yup! You know this Tougher than a lion Aint no need in tryin I live where the sky ends Yup! You know this**

**Never lying Truth teller That Rihanna reign just wont let up All black on Black top shades Black top maybach Ima rock this shit Like fashion As in goin to they say stop **

**And my runway never looked so clear But the hottest bitch in heels right here **

**No fear And while youre gettin your cry on Im gettin my fly on **

**Sincere I see you aiming at my pedestal I better let you know**

**That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard So hard, So hard, So hard, **

**So hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna reign just wont let up) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna reign just wont let up) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna reign just wont let up) So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

**All up on it Know u wanna clone it Aint like me (that chick to bony) Ride this beat beat beat (like a pony) Meet me at the top (top) top (Getting loaded) Who think they test me now? Run through your town I shut it down Brilliant, resilient fanmail from 27 million**

**And I want it all Gonna take more than that Hope that I know you got**

**I need it all The money the fame the cars the clothes I cant just let you run up on me like that (all up on me like that) yeah**  
><strong>I see you aiming on my pedestal So I think I gotta let u know<strong>

**That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just wont let up) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just wont let up) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihannarange just wont let up) So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard**

Just then I saw Jeezy run up and with and mic and started singing.

**[YOUNG JEEZY]**  
><strong>Go hard or go home Back to your residence Soon the red dogs will give the block back to the presidents I used to run my own block like Obama did You ain't gotta believe me, go ask my momma then You couldn't even come in my room it smelled like a kilo <strong>

**Looked like me and two of my boys playing casino Trying to sell they peeping my bag they can't afford it Tell 'em to give me back my swag They tryin' to clone me **

**See my Louis tux, Louis flag, Louis frames, Louis belt What that make me Louis mane? **

**I'm in an all white party wearin' all black With my new black watch call it the heart attack Cardiac arrest, cardiac a wrist Yeah, they say they're hard They ain't hard as this Hard! **

**The one word describes me If I wasn't doin' this You know where I be, too hard**

**Where them girls talkin trash at? x2 Where they at? x3 Where them bloggers at? x2 Where they at? x3 Where your lighters at? x2 Where they at? x3**  
><strong>So hard, So hard, So hard, So hard<strong>

**That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm so hard So hard, So hard, so hard Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just wont let up) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just wont let up) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah (That Rihanna range just wont let up) **

**So hard, so hard, so hard**

"So you came?" I said after kissing him hello.

"Of course! I just love Spoons!"

"Forks," I said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever but the the basketball team Martans is so awesome!"He said and while I signed a picture I said,"Spartans."

We both laughed and then I saw Edward. I ran over to him throwing my legs around his waist.

"Well, hello to you too baby," My angel laughed. I turned my head to see his foster parents. Fuck!


End file.
